<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not) so innocent by ERAC12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916714">(Not) so innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12'>ERAC12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star War: A new era of Dinluke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din is Mand'alor, Don't kill him, I don't know Star Wars' deep lore, Jealousy, Lando is a good friend, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Not that toxic, Overprotective Family, Possessive Behavior, Protective Din Djarin, canon? What's canon?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightout never have kill anyone, have it? Well, at least, not yet. </p><p>Lando just wanted to help Luke to relax a little. But, might be, he should had expected that something dramatic would happen. As always, where is a Skywalker, the drama will appear.</p><p>(Edited: March 19)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star War: A new era of Dinluke [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A friend's prespective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/gifts">ShyOwl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by a tumblr post than ShyOwl posted about everyone being protective of Luke so, I decided to write this. This work is in honor of 'What the Stars Let in" by ShyOwl and its last chapters; Thank you for the amazing fic. </p><p>I apologise now for any grammar mistake, english is my second language. </p><p>Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is under reconstruction and edition. </p><p>Chapter one: Edited March 19th.<br/>Chapter two: ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was so crowned that there was little space between the dancers and the partygoers who enjoyed the loud music and the alcohol. The light barely let the attendants see each other faces which was perfect for all of them who wanted that anonymity. This establishment was ideal for that who desired to have fun without being seen or recognized; usually because they were looking for a night of passion or drown their problems in alcohol without pretentions.</p><p>That was the reason Lando had chosen this place: The privacy. Sadly, this wasn’t for his personal benefit as he had to rejected a couple that tried to invite him to share a night with them. A shame! Both of them were exactly his type. Any other night he would join them without doubt. Unfortunately, this night, he was in babysitting duty.</p><p>He smiled resigned before returning to nursing the cocktail he had in his possession. Then, he looked at the dance floor, sharing for the one he was taking care. It was easy to spot him. Luke stood out from the dancers, even if he didn’t want it, as his aura exuded mystery and temptation. He was like a demigod that invite to sin at the same time that seemed unreachable.</p><p>Lando was invaded from a pride wave as he was partially responsible from how attractive Luke looked that night. The jedi was naturally beautiful but his usual vibes were too friendly and good to be considerate sexy. But, no today. Lando had chosen the clothes himself to make him looked sexier than usual.</p><p>He wore a dark yellow lace shirt that was decorated with fine flowery embroidery. The semi-translucid fabric didn’t hide anything of his torso. Luke was conscient of his scars and he often would hide them but, after a little persuasion of Lando’s side, he decided to use the top. The blond wasn’t aware how attractive he was even with the marks on his chest and back.</p><p> The deep V-neck, product of the lower bottom up, increased his sensuality. Lando had seen how a few dancers had got lost looking the neck of the jedi. He had seen the hunger in their eyes as they contemplated the oblivious man. The plain beige pants might seem a little too simple in comparation of the shirt but they were a good fit to show off Luke’s assets and the ridiculous expensive boots that the blond loved to wear.</p><p> <em>Oh boy! Lando was in trouble.</em></p><p>Luke’s family was going to kill him from bringing Luke to this place and dressing him like that. They were too overprotective of the blond. They wouldn’t approve the way the other attendants lusted over the man or how a few brave ones had tried to get close to him as he danced, only to be ignored for the jedi.</p><p>Luke’s family seemed to forget that the blond was a still a young man that deserved to have fun and relaxed. To be desired and desire. They, apparently, conceived him as a pure virginal boy who should be protect under any circumstance.</p><p>But Lando wasn’t blind. He knew, as Luke’s friend, how cheeky he could be when he wanted. Also, he had listened a few rumours of him in the barricades when he was just a pilot. Luke couldn’t deceive Lando with the respectfully mask of Jedi Master and war hero.</p><p>Also also, they used to have a thing, a romantic one. Nothing to serious; they had been lonely in the war and they trusted in the other. It had been easy, too easy, to fall in the other’s bed. They shared kisses and caresses yet they had always stopped before the thing became too heated. Usually, they just enjoyed the other’s company and comfort and they would fell sleep together. Obviously, in secret.</p><p>When the war ended, their romantic relation too. It had been a mutual decision. Both of them cared for the other but neither were ready to take the next step. The two men were busy restoring the republic and bringing back to life an almost extinct religion so, it was for the best of their interests to be just friends. Time would prove them right when their affection become more friendly and platonic than romantic and they moved on.</p><p>Lando had to admit to himself that a minuscule part of him regretted letting the blond move away. Luke was a fascinated man; sweet and strong, powerful but kind. The jedi was wonderful and anyone would be the luckiest being in the galaxy if they managed to grab Luke’s affection. Ultimately, he was satisfied with being part of the other man’s life and be called his friend.</p><p>The master jedi had become one of the important people in Lando’s life. Luke had grown into a beautiful man and a respected jedi. He was admired by many around the galaxy; People from all planets, different species and all social status. All of them wanted him and he was oblivious of the fact. The only two things that stop the jedi’s suitors for trying to court him: The first one was his protective family and the second was that no one was sure what rules or precepts of the Old Jedi’s Order Luke followed.</p><p>But Lando knew better. Luke had found a balance between the old precepts and his own understand of the Force, leaving behind what had bring his own father to his tragic destiny and the fallen of the Order. So, technically, he had the possibility to have a romantic relationship, the only problem was that Luke was a hermit with three kids under his care. In this way, he would never meet any possible lover! He was someone who had given too much to other and would continue given without thinking. So, in Lando’s humble opinion, he needed someone who put him in first place and understand the jedi’s burden. And the ex-smuggler would try to help him to found the correct person.</p><p>Nevertheless, Leia or Han would try to kill Lando for “corrupting” the blond. They wouldn’t listen reason. Yet, he didn’t feel bad or guilty when he saw his friend having fun in the dance floor. Luke’s happiness made it worthy to face Leia’s fury and Han’s disappointment. Hell, even R2D2’s anger!</p><p>That was the point; Lando couldn’t understand the unnecessary desire of protect Luke from having a love life or sexual one. The blond was an adult and could make his own decisions. It was true that Luke was sensitive and too honest but he was intelligent and sensible too. Although, Luke’s family had chosen to forget it.</p><p>In first place of overprotective relative, it was R2D2 and C3PIO, specially the first one, which were the worst one in the matter. The pair of droids were extremely annoying when it was related to Luke but R2D2 was a menace. The little blue droid would harass anyone who show attention to the jedi. It was strange and terrific.</p><p>Lando had seen the droid persecute any suitor, even if they didn’t try to pursue the jedi, and make their life a nightmare. They, the admirers, would end experiencing any kind of weird accidents. Nobody had died, yet, but it was obvious, for Lando, who was behind it.</p><p>Second, Leia Organa, Senator and Princess, was the most vocal Defensor of the Jedi. She had said to everyone that her dearest brother was no one to be play with. She had faced and confronted any one that had turned their attentions at Luke. She had interrogated them and put them on fear. It was surprising to see someone of her appearance intimidated beings of the double of her size.</p><p>It was understandable as she was the only blood relative the blond had alive. Also, they had this weird force connection. Furthermore, Luke had always looked like a puppy so, even when she didn’t know about their parentship, she had wanted to protect him since the beginning.</p><p>Third, it was Han and Chewie. The Wookie’s worry it was natural as he saw all of them as helpless idiots so, he was out of question. On the other hand, Han was just being a hypocrite. It was true that Luke was his brother-in-law but the smuggler had desired the blond at some point.</p><p>Despite of that, the brunet started to act like a prude around Luke and try to protect his inexistence virginity. Han had tried to defend his posture by alluding that the Jedis didn’t do relationships but Luke had corrected him once saying that they didn’t do attachments. Either way, Han wouldn’t let anyone to stare at Luke for more that the necessary. If that happened, Han would kidnap them along Chewie and make them change their mind.</p><p>And finally, the other one that was the new addition of the Skywalker family by Force meddle, Grogu was as protective of their Master as the other ones. The little green baby was a curious creature. They seemed innocent but they were a terror worst than R2D2. The child would hide their evilness behind their cute face.</p><p>Lando had been witness of it. Grogu would act like he was enchanted by the stranger that tried to get close to Luke and, when the jedi wasn’t looking, would put them in strange circumstances which made them look bad in Luke’s eyes. From crying in their presence like they were hurting them down to using the force to make them look dumb. Apparently, no one deserved the master Jedi in Grogu’s eyes.</p><p>No one except their father, their buir, the Mandalorian. Lando didn’t know his name but he was a permanent presence in Luke’s life. Nothing that the jedi’s family did had discourage him or scared him off. More important, Luke liked him so, it was for the best that his family didn’t success.</p><p>Lando himself didn’t have a strong opinion of the ex-bounty hunter. He seemed to be kind with his kid and the other force sensible children and he should be good in his work to be able to survive and had that fancy armour. But, is he worthy of Luke? He wasn’t sure of it.</p><p>The mandalorian was the reason of their presence there. Luke had been mopping around as the ex-bounty hunter, now Mand’alor, was absent. Neither of them had declared their feeling but it was obvious for anyone with eyes that they had something. As a result, the blond would always be a little be down when the other was away so, Lando had invited him out (as friends) to relax and it was working.</p><p>
  <em>What was better for a lonely heart than an escapade with friends?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Jedi’s side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is under reconstruction and edition. </p><p>Chapter one: Edited March 19th.<br/>Chapter two: Edited March 23th</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke danced at the rhymes of the club’s music, enjoying the endorphins in his systems and the euphoric energy around him. So different from the quiet aura of his school in Yavin IV, exactly what he needed. A place where he could be no one and liberated all his tension. Not being a Master Jedi. Nor the brother of Senator Organa. Neither the one who defeat the emperor and war hero. Not even Luke Skywalker.</p><p>No one in this club cared who he was outside this place. They only cared about their own happiness or drink. Luke could dance and no one would bat an eye. Specially as everyone seemed to be more interesting in founding a fling.</p><p>Usually, Luke would avoid this kind of place when he looked for a night out. Too many people in such a small establishment. He was used to quieter, and shitter, place. Come on, he grew on Tatooine! Begore getting out of the desert planet, he only knew small cantinas and, after joining the rebellion, he only shared an occasional drink in the barricades. But Lando invited him here so, here he was.</p><p>He wasn’t a recurrent drinker or partygoer. He ran an academy of force-sensible children. He needed to be in all his senses and attentive all the time. The younglings were so intelligent and kind but they were still kids and sometimes their curiosity will win over their sensitivity. The only thing he let himself be permissive with was the chocolate and cookies which could be dangerous if the kids found him eating it.</p><p>
  <em>Therefore, he enjoyed more of the music that the alcohol. Lando was right, he had needed this outlet!</em>
</p><p>He had come to Corruscant to participate in the Senate and mediate a few issues about imperial's reminiscent as a favour to Leia. He usually was just a moral support to his sister nevertheless he ended that meetings exhausted. He couldn’t understand politians and he admired his sister and Din for being able to work around them. He got just confused and frustrated with all the pretty lies and discourses. </p><p>Adding to that, he was received by three grumpy younglings when he returned to Leia’s apartment.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> When the siblings returned to their home, it was a mess. It was unmistaken who were the responsible for the disaster. The four kids, Ben and the three padawans of Luke, didn’t hide it either. </span></p><p>Apparently, Han couldn’t control four children at the same time. He had brought his padawans with him as he didn’t want to leave them alone for too many days. But, as the twins were busy, the ex-smuggler were supposed to take care of the three students and his own son. Evidently, things didn’t go as plan. Chewie had let Han and C3PO alone to deal with the minors and they, the kids, organised a mutiny. Luke should have known better and leave R2D2 with them.</p><p>After a round of scolding and cleaning, the Jedi had ended tired and frustrated. He wasn’t longer mad at his padawans, he couldn’t stay angry with them. He already forgave them when they joined to the group effort of cleaning the mess. Leia thought he was too soft with them.</p><p>Might be it was true but a look to Grogu’s big eyes, Serena’s pouty mouth and Finn's guilty expression and he was disarmed. Leia could rise Ben as she wanted and he would the same with his kids. The only opinion that could influenced him would be Grogu’s father because he was the only parent involved because Serena and Fin were orphans without guardians.</p><p>Fortunately, the kids ended exhausted after playing all day and slept early. Leia and Han retired to their room to do whatever they do there and let him alone. He didn’t mind it and tried to meditate. And, after thirty minutes, he found out that he wasn’t able to be in peace.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time that something like that happened to him, sometimes his thoughts would betray him. Often, in that nights, he would read the old jedi’s texts until he could order his mind. But, in other nights, he would find peace in Din’s company. Din Djarin, Grogu’s dad, had become an unexpected companion and a friend.</p><p>Luke didn’t agree with the conceptions and prejudices of the old Jedi Order; He believed that, in order to be in tune with the force, they should be connected to others and being empathic and sympathy with them so having relationships outside the order would keep them linked to reality at the same time it would preserve their mental and emotion health.</p><p>Hence, he let his padawan kept in contact with their father. The mandalorian would visit them as frequent as his duties let him. When the new Mand’alor couldn’t be there in flesh he would call to see and talk with his son. It was only matter of time that the two adults started to talk and spend time together.</p><p>At first, they would only centre their talks in Grogu and their improvement. But, as the days passed, they would move to other topics like their lives in the out-rim planets and their experiences as outlaws and rebels. As well, they start to train together</p><p>Luke found the other fascinate and admirable. He was an excellent fighter, honourable leader and gentle father but he also was a simple man. The man, when he visited the temple, would help him with the three kids or in the management of the place. The king of Mandalore would clean, cook or repair the place and, then, after putting the children on their bed, they would relax together, enjoying the presence of the other quietly or they would have a conversation.</p><p>Din also was attractive; too much for the blond’s health. Even if the memory of that time that he saw his face was foggy, as he had tried to forget out of respect of the man, Luke would bet that the mandalorian should be handsome under the helmet. More that once, as they spared together, Luke enjoyed the strong body of the other against him. </p><p>Moreover, the blond enjoyed spending his time with the man and he missed him when he was away. Din had become an essential part of his life. And, just like that, Luke found himself in love with the mandalorian.</p><p>
  <em>Then, back in reality, Lando arrived just in time to find him daydreaming about Din in Leia’s living room.</em>
</p><p>The ex-smuggler was the only one who openly knew about Luke’s feelings for the Mand’alor. The blond had trusted the other man with his secret in his search for advice. So, it wasn’t the first time that the man had found the jedi lost in his thoughts because of the mandalorian.</p><p>His friendship with Lando was different that the one he had with Han. The second one was his best friend and his brother-in-law; Luke would trust in him with his life. Nevertheless, Han wasn’t good hiding secrets for his wife; whatever he told to him, it would be known by his sister at the minute. And the jedi was not ready to talk with Leia about his attraction. Also, Han had become a little protective over him with the pass of the time so, he would start to act weird any time that Luke started to talk about his romantic life or absence of it.</p><p>On the other hand, Lando and he had a trusting friendship with a little bit of sexual tension. If Luke had to admit, he used to have a crush in the man and they had been together for while when they were still in the rebellion and Lando was tying to redeem his action in Cloud city. Of course, in secret. They had ended their relation in friendly terms and the man knew him more deeply than any other at the moment. So, it was easy to the jedi to talk about attraction and emotions with Lando. The man had advised Luke to confess his feelings to the mandalorian but the blond couldn’t do it.</p><p>When he had realized his feeling for the mandalorian, he got scared. His feelings for the man were stronger than any other time he felt attracted for someone else. The desired to be on his side, to protected him, to seeing happy and safe consumed him. The Jedi would always worry for Din, specially when he was away in Mandalore, and he would only find calm when the man was there with them, his padawans and he, and he was able to see him, hear him and be near to him.</p><p>At first, he got afraid of the deep feeling he was experienced. He had met a truce between old precepts and the change he believed important to avoid repeat the tragedies of the past but, when he found himself so deeply in love, he felt insecure about his decision. His feelings for Din were too intense and it could condemn him to the dark side.</p><p>After long talks with his teachers and meditated in his situations, he found his answer one morning when he was woken up by a nightmare. The darkness that he had experiment at Palpatine’s presence left more in him that physical scars; some days, it was too much. That night was one of them. But, instead of founding himself alone when he woke up, he was surrounded by his three students, who looked at him with worry eyes, and an emphatic Din, who didn’t have his helmet on. And, being immersed in their love and familiarity, keeping out all remnant of darkness and pain, he knew that all his fears were unreasonable.</p><p>When he conciliated his doubts, he started being anxious about the fact that he fell in love with his student’s father. Would it be uncomfortable for Grogu? Might be he would be bad with the idea of his teacher being in love with his <em>buir</em>, his special person and guardian. In the same time, he worried about Din; he didn’t want to lose him. So, he preferred to keep his feeling for himself.</p><p>Lando, founding his attitude and solitude pathetic, had decided Luke need a little fun. He didn't want to spent another night listening the blond talk about how amazing the mandalorian was or whatever. But, before going out, Lando had his own fun playing dress up. The older man had an extravagant but pleasant style. It could be a little too much for Luke but he let the other did whatever he wanted. After all, it was nice spent time with his friend.</p><p>The outfit he was dressed up on was a little revealing but Luke trusted Lando. The clothes were soft and light coloured, so different from his usual tunics. When he looked his reflection on the mirror, he had to accept that he looked hot. He wasn’t vain but it was nice to feel desirable. Sentiment that was validated by the stares of the partygoers around him.</p><p>While dancing, Luke looked for Lando and sent him a smile. His friend was sitting in the bar while nursing a beverage. It was the third one in the night.The blond invited him to join him with a hand sign. The man thought it for a second before accepted it. Soon the two were dancing together and losing themselves in the music. Neither of them was conscious of the fact that they were being watched by a not amused mandalorian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mandalorian's side.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this supposed to be the final chapter but it started to become a little to large for my taste and it would be unbalanced with the others so, I decided to add another chapter. </p><p>I hope you like it! Remember that english is my second language, therefore if you see any grammar mistake, let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coruscant was the heart of the New Republic. The technological planet was so populated and alive that made Din uncomfortable since he was used to the quiet of the out-rim planets. He didn’t like the city-planet. He found it too extravagant and artificial. In his days of bounty hunter, he had avoided the inner planets to evade problems but, now as Mand’alor, he had to visited it too many times.</p><p>Mandalore was recognized an independent and neutral planet. They had started to rebuilt their government and call their people back. They still had much work to do but they had, slowly yet constant, rehabilitate their planet and give their people a home. Nevertheless, neither Din or his council wanted the Senate mind in their business and try to push their own interests.</p><p>Therefore, Mandalore had agreed to an arrangement with the New Republic that kept them out of the Republic at the same time it was accepted as an ally. They would provide the New Republic with warriors in case of a war and, in change, they would receive aids and materials to restore faster. To get that, Din had visited the senate and assisted to many meetings.</p><p>Except, that this time, he hadn’t come as Mand’alor or in Mandalore’s business. He had come as Din Djarin. When he had received the message of Luke letting him know that he would be taking his students with him to Corruscant, the mandalorian only needed a minute to decide that he would follow them. Not because he didn’t trust the jedi to take care of his son, instead he wanted to ensure the blond safety and offer his support. He knew that the man found politics and politians overwhelming.</p><p>He acknowledged that Luke was a capable warrior, a patient teacher and a kind man but the Senate, even with Leia Organa in there, was a snake pit. It was full of corruption, schemes and betrays. It was a dangerous place for someone who wanted to bring hope, change and goodness to the Galaxy. Din knew that Luke wasn’t innocent <em>perse</em> but he lacked of the lust for power and control that others had which made him vulnerable.</p><p>He, as Mand’alor, had seen how the New Republic’s senate was interested in Luke as the Last Master Jedi. They seemed to perceive him as their property and only Leia’s presence stopped them for trying to use him. Din’s blood boiled in his veins every time he saw the hunger in the senators’ eyes when someone talked about the jedi.</p><p>Might be Din was being selfish but, if he could do it, he would shield Luke for all of the evil of the universe. He had tried to suggest to the Jedi to move his school and himself to Mandalore. The blond hadn’t accepted but the mandalorian could see that he wasn’t averse to the idea. Only his loyalty to his sister and their dream to restore the republic their father destroyed made him doubt.</p><p>The jedi and the mandalorian had started exchanging messages as soon as Grogu’s training started. Din had thought that he wouldn’t be able to see his child in a long time but Luke surprised him when he commed him. The blond wanted to inform him about Grogu’s development and keep him in touch with his child.</p><p>The first messages were short and only contained the essentials. Then, as time passed, these ones became longer and narrated all the little adventures of Grogu and their shenanigans. Din treasured these little details with all his soul as he couldn’t be there with his child since he was busy with his own people and the darksaber’s dilemma.</p><p>When he had taken the mantle of Mand’alor, he started to call Grogu and Luke in the nights. The jedi would always make time for him in Grogu and his schedule. That little moments were what motivated him. Seeing the big bright eyes of his a’dika and their cute smile inspired him to keep working in Mandalore; he would restore the planet and built a home for his child, a place where Grogu could be safe even when Din weren’t there anymore.</p><p>Although it was supposed that these calls were just to keep Din in touch with Grogu, they created a connection between him and Luke. They would start talking even without the presence of the child. When Din were frustrated or felt lost, the jedi would offer him a safe place and he would always listen until Din felt better. The mandalorian would do the same for the blond. Other times, even if either of them was tormented by their insecurities, they would just talk about themselves, their desires and what their missed for their previous lives and their visions of the future.</p><p>Din couldn’t longer imagine a life without Grogu and Luke. Both of them had stolen his heart. He didn’t hide it for his council and they supported him, even if they weren’t happy with the idea of the master jedi becoming his partner at first. So, he started to visit them as many times as possible. He brought them little gifts, tokens of affection, to give them comfort when he couldn’t be there.</p><p>He would be delighted by the reactions of the two of them. Grogu would hug him immediately and demand to be kiss. Luke would get shy but give him in return one of his beautiful smiles. Then, when he met the other Luke’s padawans Finn and Serena, he would bring them gifts as well; Specially after he found out that they were foundlings and how important they were for Luke, who had practically adopted them. They were part of his clan as well. Being with the four of them, eating the homemade food of Luke (not caring if it contained frogs or not) and learning about them, training or playing, was the best days for the mandalorian.</p><p>Din knew about Luke’s protective family who had behind his actions and noticed that he was courting the jedi. He had met his sister and discussed with her his intentions toward the blond; it had been one of the most intimidating situations he had to face but he didn’t step down. Next, he had the strangest talk with the smuggler Solo and Chewbacca which started like a shovel talk and ended in a drunk night. At for the last, the droids.</p><p>Din didn’t have the best experiences with droids. He had hated them with all his heart for so long. But that weird and temperamental pair of droids were part of Luke’s family so, he had to deal with his issues and talk with them. C3PO was easy yet insufferable to chat with. The golden droid received with opened arms and offered him to advise him in how court Luke, which Din rejected kindly.</p><p>R2D2 was another story. The blue and white droid resented him for how he treated him when they met and Din had to admit that he might be a little rude with him at the beginning. So, to gain his forgiveness, Din needed to learn binary and show courtesy to the droid. It wasn’t difficult as the little thing make himself to be liked it; it took care of his son and Luke so, Din owned it.</p><p>Din still hadn’t win R2D2’s blessing but their relationship was warmer. They respected each other and they knew how important the other was for Luke. Therefore, they tolerated the presence of the other in their lives and made peace. No more hostility between them.</p><p>With their strained approval as he wasn’t intimidated by them and they couldn’t keep him away of Luke, Din started taking his courtship more seriously. He would start to talk with the jedi about a future together. Also, he would ensure the safety of his beloved and their kids, installing security’s systems in Yavin IV that will alert him if they were in danger. The jedi considered it excessive but he let him do as he wished. And he asked the armourer to create a knife, small and beautiful, that could be hide easily, he knew Luke probably would never use it but what matter was the intention, and his signet in a small medallion chained to a discrete chain.</p><p>When his council had found out about his request and they called a meeting. The majority of his advisors didn’t mind it at all; all had assumed they were already married and the reason Luke was out of planet was because he was so busy with his Jedi business to be there. Bo Katan almost hit him when they were alone and begged him to declare him his intentions and feeling before she left him murmuring about mistakes of the past and his sister; it was the first time he had seen her so vulnerable.</p><p>Just a few of them, old clan members, had said something against the idea the Mand’alor courting a Jedi. They were angry by the notion of Din dismissing the traditions and history of Mandalore without considerate that Din himself had been risen in one of the most traditional and radical coverts. The Armourer had remaindered them of it and, although they believed in certain ways of being mandalorian, it was change what had help them rebuilt their planet; accepting their differences and respecting  the others’ way had unified them in an strong civilization again. So, might be the jedis were their enemies in the past but times had changed and both of them, mandalorian and jedis, were one now. No one dared to said anything after that.</p><p>So, he there was, outside Senator Organa’s department. Their courting gifts were in his bag and candies for the kids. He knew it was late and it was possible that everyone was already asleep and he should book a room in another place but he preferred to be close to his important people. Leaving aside manners, he had reaised his arm to knock when the door opened. Han Solo faced him surprised with Grogu in his arms.</p><p>“So, this the reason you were so obstinate about getting out of your crib” Han said to the child with a smile before inviting Din in. “Your kid could be a menace when they wanted it” The ex-smuggler said as he passed him Grogu over and closing the door with his foot.</p><p>“Mmmh” Din groaned in agreement but his attention was on the child in his arms. Grogu seemed restless and he wasn’t content with being carried with him which was unusual. He looked around trying to detect what was wrong. All was silent and the light were at its minimum potence, adding the fact that Grogu and Han wore their pyjamas, it was obvious everyone was sleeping as he had predicted it. Then, what was the matter?</p><p>“Where is Luke?” Din asked Han who was in the middle of yawning and seemed more sleep that awake.</p><p>“I…I don’t know” He said confused. “I was awakened by Grogu and they led me to the door” he explained. “I assumed Luke was meditating…” Han said before interrupting himself and start to walk towards Luke’s bedroom with Din behind him.</p><p>They found the bedroom empty. The bed was untouched. Din felt the fear invaded him for a second but, then, he noticed that R2D2 was there in his charger station without harm. If something bad had happened, the droid would be the first to be alarm. Exploring the room with his sight, he noticed the comm on the bedside table; it had a led lighted up which indicated it had a message or recording unread.</p><p>Solo noticed it too because he walked into the room, directly to it, and picked it up. The man sent him a worried look before he activated the devise. It projected the figure of Lando Calrissian in an outstanding outfit with a lot of background noise. It sounded like he was in a party.</p><p>“Hello, Solo” The man said with a tricky smile in his face. “I know you will be angry with me when you finish this but, in my defence, Luke needed to have a little fun without your or Leia’s supervision” Han’s posture tensed at the second. “Don’t worry, we are not doing anything illegal” The holoprojected man added. “I will bring Luke back tomorrow morning, untouched, I promised” Din wanted to kill the man. “Keep an eye on the kids, okay? Luke will be upset in something happen to his children” He said before disappearing.</p><p>“I gonna kill him” Han mumbled. “Or better, I will let Leia do it”.</p><p>Din wasn’t happy either. He unfortunately knew Calrissian. He had met him when he visited Luke once. The two men’s personalities crashed at the minute they were together in a room. Din distrusted of the charming man and the other didn’t like him either. His dislike for the man only grew up when he saw the chemistry between Luke and him.</p><p>He recognized his own insecurities when it was related to Luke. He wasn’t sociable or easy approaching; he lacked of a lot of social skills and it could seem he was clumsy or dumb. He also had a lot of responsibilities and couldn’t be always by the other’s side. So, it was not an illogical fear that the jedi found someone else to be in love with; someone warmer and flirty like Lando Calrissian. And, if it that happened, he would have to accept it. Even if the jealousy consumed him, he would have to accept whatever made Luke happy.</p><p>His fear only increased when Luke confessed him something that no one knew about: Lando and he used to be together. Not officially, no exclusively, but they had been something in the war. Din had his fair share of lovers but he didn’t maintain a friendship with them and the ones of his friends who with he shared a special relation, like Omera or Cobb, they had never concreted anything and their opportunity passed. Hence, although he kind of understood, it made him a little uneasy the closeness of the two friends.</p><p>“Stay here” He said as he put Grogu in Han’s arms. “I will ensure Luke is fine” He said to older man who looked him stupefied.</p><p>“Don’t kill Lando” Han responded. “I was just kidding”</p><p>“Ahem” Din said.</p><p>“Bubu” Grogu called him. They looked upset. They raised his arms to him. “Bah!” He was demanding to go with him.</p><p>“No, a’dika” Din answered calmly “You stayed here with the others” He ordered softly but firm. The child seemed unhappy but they didn’t try to do anything. They just pouted. “I will be back soon” He promised. <em>And I will bring your buir back with me. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Together at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to find Calrissian alone in a planet with more than one thousand clubs, bar and cantinas would have been a time-consuming task and almost impossible to do in one night. Luckily for him.  Din wasn’t alone. R2D2 had joined after he activated him and explained the situation. With the assistance of the astromech, that did almost all the hard work, it was easier and faster to track the ex-smuggler activities. The droid was extremely talented hacking the system of the planet. The velocity which in he did it was actually terrified.</p><p>That was the reason Din found himself outside one of the most sophisticate and exclusive club in the city. It was the kind of place some politician would come to see their lovers or find someone to have an affair. Someone could commit a murder in there and, if you pay enough, no one would bat an eye. Din hated it.  He wished to be everywhere but there. However, he walked into it without doubt.</p><p>The chainman looked at him fiercely, trying to look intimidating, and blocked the entry with his body. It was clear that the man had experience with mandalorians, probably bounty hunters, and they were no welcome. It was obvious that the establishment will try to protect the privacy of its customers.</p><p>"No bounty hunters allowed" The guard said, proving him right.</p><p>"I’m not a bounty hunter" Din answered simply.</p><p>The other didn’t seem to believe him. The mandalorian didn’t want to call the attention of others and make a scene, he couldn’t expose himself like that as Mand’alor, but he would not back off; he had to get inside. Hence, he just stayed there, trying to keep calm and not look dangerous, while the guard decided what to do next.</p><p>The man kept staring at him for a few more second. He studied him for the top of his head to his feet. When he passed his eyes over his signet, he became pale. He immediately moved aside to let him enter.</p><p>"I’m so sorry, Mand’alor" He said. "I didn’t recognize you." He apologized.</p><p>Din just nodded uncomfortable. It was normal that outsiders didn’t recognize him. Anonymity was essential for a bounty hunter and, even as a Mand’alor, he hadn’t stopped being careful with his identity. So, it was unsettled that this man recognized his signet as the one of the leader of the mandalorians but it should have been expected as this place kept itself running by the money of politicians and elite people. It was fair that it kept tabs in the politicians to ensure their source of income and it would educate their employees to know everything about it at the same time they were discreet about it outside the place.</p><p>Nevertheless, as it got Din inside as he wanted, he didn’t say anything about it. He just walked into the place without looking back. His armour called the attention for a few partygoers, who looked afraid of seeing at mandalorian there, but he didn’t let them know that he had seen their reactions. He was thankful for the dim lights because it helped him hide amid the shadows while he looked around for Luke.</p><p>He abruptly stopped walking when he found Luke in the dance floor. It was easy to distinct him from the crowd as he shone with his own inner light and everyone around him seemed to keep their distance from him, a few inches, as if they knew that they shouldn’t touch him. Din couldn’t stop staring as he saw how the man danced to the rhythm of the music; incredible graceful for someone who didn’t usually indulged himself for that kind of activities. The mandalorian couldn’t avoid being hypnotized by the movements of the blond’s hips and the expose skin of his neck and chest.</p><p> The yellow shirt, blouse, supposed to be innocent with all the flower embroidery and puffy sleeves but the deep neckline and the translucent fabric just made Luke too provocative to everyone around him. Din wanted to rip the cloth off the jedi’s body and touched him at the same time he wanted to cover him from the lustful looks of the others. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>The mandalorian found himself a little out of place with his own desires. He was not ignorant to sexual desires or needs. He had experimented them in the past; just in a few occasions when he was by himself in the privacy of his ship or with a willing partner who didn’t mind his creed and they had won Din’s trust.  Either way, his sexual attraction from others were limited and unusual. The armourer had explained him as a teen that it was normal for some people to not feel sexual attraction in a normal basis, just under certain circumstances, so he had never worried about it. Until now.  </p><p>He knew that he had feelings for Luke. He also knew that he wanted a future with him and his son together. He had arrived to this planet to make sure his clan would be safe and declare his intentions to the man. But the urgency he felt in was unexpected, not an unpleasant one, but one he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>As he debated with himself, he didn’t see the signal that Luke did to Lando, who was a few feet from him, inviting the man to dance with him. To Din, he had just blinked once and Calrissian had appeared to start dancing with the Jedi, touching him more than necessary and enjoying too much of his closeness to the blond. He had promised not to kill the guy but he would not let him seduce Luke either.</p><p>Lando put his one of his hands in Luke’s waist to support his weight and stop one of his spins. His other arm circled his shoulders to help him recuperated his balance. The blond let a laugh out as he twisted to face him and send a grateful look when something behind him caught his attention. The jedi didn’t looked scared, but surprised and embarrassed.</p><p>The ex-smuggler turned around in time to be face to face with an imposing Mand’alor. Lando couldn’t see his face but he imagined that it wouldn’t be friendly. He smiled, trying to hide his fear, and he turned to see Luke who was blushed and seemed to be strangely interested in his boots. He could notice how the blond aware of his own appearance by the way he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to make himself small.</p><p>It was an incredible vision to see one of the biggest heroes of the rebellion so insecure and shy. It would be hilarious if Lando didn’t know Luke as well as he did. He realized how important Mando was for Luke and he cared about his opinion. It was obvious that he felt insecure about his own beauty, feeling his body in front of the man he loved so much. Lando wanted to hug him but he knew it wouldn’t be the smartest move.</p><p>Mando tilted his head as he studied the two of them for a moment then he made them a sign with his hand asking them to follow him. The two friends did it without questions. Although Lando let Luke walk in front of him; in this way he was keeping the jedi between himself and Mando.  The chainman let them out but the ex-smuggler could feel the curiosity of the man and his eyes following them until they disappeared of his sight.</p><p>"Are you okay, Luke?" Mando asked when they were alone in an alley a few streets of the club.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Luke answered timidly but honest. "Why shouldn’t I be?"</p><p>"Solo seemed a little worried about you and…<em>he</em>…going out–." Din explained and Lando noticed how difficult was for the man mentioned him. Mando didn’t referred to him by his name even if he knew it.</p><p>"Han is exaggerating."  Luke responded quickly in Lando’s defence. "I would get in more troubles with him than I would ever be with Lando." Mando tilted his head; clearly, he wasn’t calmed by the other’s words. "I am sorry if Han worried you…"</p><p>"It’s not a problem." Din said as he looked over Luke’s shoulder, directly to Lando, before he continued talking. "I just wanna make sure that nothing happens to you." It was a warning and a threat.</p><p>"Din…" Luke murmured softly; his voice was so low than Lando couldn’t listen it. His attention was focused in Din and just him. The jedi could appreciate and mesmerized by the other’s intention of protect him.</p><p> It was clear that if they weren’t in public, Luke would have touched the mandalorian, but, giving the circumstance, he had to conform with his presence. Din, sensing the blond’s desire and following his own, caressed Luke’s cheek with his gauntlet hand. The jedi rested his face against his hand and closed his eyes. All uncertainties and insecurities were left behind.</p><p>"So, we don’t have any problems, right?" Lando asked, breaking the moment between them. Luke turned around to see his friend confused and Mando just fulminated him with his gaze.</p><p>Din wanted to have a private talk with the ex-smuggler, one that it would erase the smile of his face. But Luke would be really upset if he hurt his friend. The jedi didn’t like unnecessary violence and he would not tolerate violence against any of his beloved people. Might be later when Luke wasn’t there…</p><p>"Don’t worry, Lando, Din isn’t like Leia or Artoo." Luke answered at the same time he smiled to him with a beautiful blush in his cheeks and a shine in his beautiful blue eyes that it wasn’t there before. All because of the mandalorian. "You’re safe." he promised.</p><p>Lando wasn’t sure about it. Specially because he can feel the dirty look the Mando, Din, was sending to him. But he decided not to say anything for Luke’s sake. For Luke’s smile. He hadn’t never seen him so light-hearted and happy. No even when they were together. Lando will found the way to like the mandalorian for Luke.</p><p>"Good" He said not so confident. "So, should we get back, Mand’alor?" he asked trying to seem relaxed and cheeky.</p><p>"I think is better if we return." Luke said and Lando knew he wasn’t included him. Not that Luke wasn’t really trying to exclude him in a conscious way, he just wanna spent time with Din.</p><p>"Then I will return there" Lando replied with a smile, referring to the club, and moved to hug Luk. " Have fun with him." He said to his ear before let him go. "Take care of him, big guy." He told Din with a smirk and wink.</p><p>The ex-smuggler walked away with ease. He was sure Luke was in good company. The mandalorian had still to proof himself to Lando yet he would have to accept him in his life as he appeared to be a new addition in his misfit family.</p><p><em>Damn it! A fucking mandalorian in his family! The fucking Mand’alor! Way to go, Luke! </em>Lando thought as he walked. <em>Way to go, Luke!</em></p><p>Luke looked how his friend walked away for a moment until he felt the warm hand of Din over his elbow bent trying to get his attention. The jedi looked at him and smiled. The mandalorian guided him toward the speeder he used before and helped him get inside. Not that Luke couldn’t do it by himself but it was charming let the other opened the door for him.</p><p>"Why did you come here?" Luke asked while Din drove in the heavy transit of Coruscant. Even at night, the city kept his activity at top. "Is everything right in Mandalore?" He added.</p><p>"Yes, everything is alright." Din answered quickly when he saw the little scowl in Luke’s face. "I came here to see you and the kids." he admitted.  </p><p>"The kids will be happy to see you." Luke replied thinking in how much his students enjoyed expending time with Din. Grogu will be delighted to see their buir.</p><p>"But I came to see especially you." Din added; his voice got deeper and raspy.</p><p>"Me?" Luke repeated without understanding.</p><p>"I know that you don’t like to deal with politician so…" Din started to explain.</p><p>"You left Mandalore because I get uncomfortable around politicians." Luke said, interrupting, as he looked at him in disbelief. Din stayed quiet for minutes yet he didn’t deny it. Luke didn’t dare to break the silent as he meditated the situation. Just then, when they arrived to Leia’s section in the senate housing, that Luke realized the meaning behind the other’s actions.</p><p>"Oh!" he exclaimed cover his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"I will do everything to keep you safe and sound." Din sworn softly as he opened the speeder’s door and offered his hand to him. "In a battlefield or in the senate, I want to be by your side and help you." he said as Luke took his hand.</p><p>"Din" Luke said surprised and happy by his words. He knew that Din was more an action man than a word’s man so, he did his best to let him know his feelings. Ones than Luke reciprocated. "I wanna be by your side too." Din embraced him, putting his hands around the blond’s waist and put his forehead against Luke’s. The cold metal of the helmet was a big contrast to how warm Luke felt inside.</p><p>–"Cyare" Din murmured softly. Din had called him that before but he had never known what it meant. Now, he thought it meant some kind of pet name. He would ask in another time as he just wanted to enjoy the moment.</p><p>"Let get inside" Luke pledged and the mandalorian just nodded.</p><p>They walked inside Leia’s apartment and found a worried Artoo. The blue droid relaxed when he saw Luke without any harm. When he noticed that they were still holding hands, he squeaked happily. Then, he ran into the children room at the same time he promised to Luke he would give them privacy.</p><p>"Wh... what?" Luke said surprised by the droid reaction. "He likes you…" he told to Din still in shock.</p><p>"We have an agreement." Din responded as they walked towards Luke’s bedroom. "I will tell you later, cyare." he promised.</p><p>"Ok" The jedi accepted as they were in the privacy of his room and Din took off his helmet. As always, Din’s beauty took his breath away.</p><p>It was not the first time that he saw the other’s face but he wouldn’t see it frequently. He believed that Din let him see his face because he had already seen it and he had started letting other see it as Mand’alor. But, might be, there was another reason.</p><p>"You looked so handsome" Luke said to him without thinking.</p><p>"You’re the one who is astonish." Din said with blushed cheeks. " Specially, with this blouse…" he stated as he caressed the soft material.</p><p>"Lando chose it for me." Luke admitted shyly. "He said I need to loosen up a little." he added. "That my jedi’s outfit hide to much of me."</p><p>"You looked as beautiful in your jedi’s tunics as you do with these clothes." Din ensured him. His hand moved from touching the neck of the top to caress his neck with one of his fingers and, then, he made him lifted his head with a delicate touch of his finger under his chin. "But I have to admit that you looked so…–"</p><p>"So…" Luke repeated playfully as he put his hands over Din’s shoulders.</p><p>"So provocative." Din finished it enjoying the mischief look in the blond. "I didn’t know if I want to cover you when I see you in the club or to take it off of you." He said with hoarse voice.</p><p>"And what do you want to do now?" Luke asked as he bit his low lip and tried to hide his smirk.</p><p>"Adore you."  Din said as he embraced him with his free arm, closing the distance between them, and with his other hand, he caressed his cheek. "Love you" He murmured as their faces get closer. "Make you mine." He finished before kissed him.</p><p>Din’s lips were warm and welcoming to Luke who actively participate in the kiss. The contact started to get more passional as one kiss became two, three and more. Both were hungry for the other and couldn’t have enough.</p><p> In their love fever and a twist, Luke ended against the wall with his two arms up his head which were kept in place by one of Din’s hands. The blond had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, exposing his neck to his beloved, as he let Din kiss and mark his creamy skin. When the brunet bit the base of his neck before kissing the same area until it started to bruise, the jedi tried to contain his moans biting his lips.</p><p>"Let me hear you, cyare." Din groaned before stealing a kiss. "You don’t need to hide for me." He added before returned his attention to the man’s neck.</p><p>"Din" Luke whimpered when he felt the lips of his lover over his collarbone and how he continued going down. "Din!" he repeated pledging.</p><p>"Tell me, Luke." The mandalorian was getting close to the rim of the blouse. "what do you want?" He asked with a smile in his face.</p><p>"I need to touch you..."  He moaned as his lover didn’t stop his attentions over him. "… I need…I need you…please!" He begged.</p><p>Din let his hands free as he used his two hands to rip the top off Luke’s body. He didn’t mind it since he was captivated by how soft was Din’s hair between his fingers. The blond tangled his hair in the brown curls without putting any force in his grab, still letting his lover did as he wished.</p><p>"Bed" Luke moaned when he felt Din playing with his nipple. "Bed, please!" He whimpered and Din did as he was asked at the same time let a chuckle out.</p><p> </p><p>Later than night, they rested on the blond’s bed as they enjoyed the warm of their bodies together. Luke looked at Din with loving eyes as he rested over the other’s shoulder. He felt sleepy but he didn’t want to close his eyes and find out that everything was a dream. As if he could read his thoughts, Din kissed his forehead and said:</p><p>"Sleep, cyare" His voice was a little raspy. "I will be here." The tune was gentle. "I will always be here for you." He promised and Luke closed his eyes. He let the sleep take him; feeling more relaxing and calmer than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus Scene:</p><p>Lando entered into the Solo's house with concern but he put a brave face. He knew that his friend's wife was in the senate with her brother and the Mand'alor at her side so, he shouldn't have to worry about an angry Leia Organa but, also, he knew Han  wasn't happy with him either. He only could expect that their long friendship woul be enough to win his forgiveness since no one got hurt and, now, Luke had his mandalorian.</p><p>"There you are" Han said when he saw him. The ex-smuggler had a spaceship toy in his hand and was surrender by four kids, the three Luke's padawan and Ben, who were playing with their own toys. "Traitor" He accused him.</p><p>"Me?" He asked trying to appear innocent. </p><p>"Yes, you!" The other repeated with narrowed eyes. "It's your fault that now I had a buckethead as brother in law"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Lando exclaimed, calling the attention of the youngling who had stopped playing to see him. Grogu's big eyes were focused in him in a way that made him uncomfortable. "It would happen sooner than later!" He defended himself.</p><p>"I was hoping it was later" Han admitted tiredly. "But, now, you would amended your mistake" Lando arched a eyebrow confused. "You are gonna help me take care of Luke's demoness children" He sentenced.</p><p>Lando felt a cold ran down his spine when the three jedi children looked at him. Their cute little faces were incredible disturbing as if they promised pain behind the childish expression. Specially the green child who smiled at him with overjoy. That was what he got for trying to have a fun night out with a Skywalker, with Luke Skywalker.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Let a comment or feel free to send me a message on tumblr (erac12) or twitter (@ER_Aguilar12).</p><p>As always, I send you a big hug and my best vibes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>